Untitled
by nbmu
Summary: Takes place after the plane crash. Story about differences and changes in life...
1. Chapter 1

No I do not own these characters at all although if I did then Crossing Jordan would still be on TV!

Just a little note, there's a story behind this story. This whole story (up to chapter 3) was a dream that I had about my ex. In a quick summary, he had to move over 25 hours away for work and therefore we officially broke up. Yes he is two years younger than me and it's been over 6 months since he moved. His parents live in the same town as my parents do so to see each other we have been timing our visits home (although on that note we have only seen each other once since he moved). However I have never been to visit him in his new town as I'm worried that this is what's going to happen. He's a very popular type of guy (as in about 3 weeks ago for 2 weeks in a row he got asked out every day by a different girl each time too. What can I say he's popular. Lol) and well… I have heaps of male friends but have only had 1 other bf apart from him so yeah I'm definitely not popular. Anyways I thought that I'd share this so that you can kind of understand where the start of this story came from and the emotion with it.

I hope you enjoy it 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was two months after the plane crash and things with Woody and I had been going so well. We were officially in a relationship now but I'd recently got word that Woody was needed for an assignment in a city over 20 hours away. That was fine except for the fact that he was needed for 6 months, maybe longer.

Our relationship was strong but it was still so new so we'd decided to end it officially (for now) but continue it unofficially. I was fine with this because officially I wanted us to do this "relationship" thing properly.

It was about 2 months after Woody left before I was finally able to convince the chief detective to let me spend a weekend with Woody. Woody and I had been texting as much as possible and also often calling each other but nothing was as good as actually being able to see each other.

I had decided not to tell Woody that I was coming instead surprise him by showing up at the same place he was due to be at.

I had, of once, been a little conscious about what I looked like as 2 months was a long time and I wanted to make a good impression when I saw Woods again.

I arrived at the rather relaxed outdoor party that Woody's new (and temporary) work friends had organised. It didn't take me long to spot Woody. His back was towards me as he stood obviously deep in thought. With a soft giggle I walked up to him quietly, spun him around gently by the arm and without giving it a second thought, I kissed him.

It was then that I heard the comment; the comment that was "he would never have feelings for me like I do for him. Woody is just too good for me." At that moment the voice seemed to catch and I felt Woody pull away from my kiss. I looked up at him to find his eyes on the brown-haired beauty who had made the comment.

Still very confused my eyes turned to the brown-haired woman to see her eyes filling with tears as she took in Woody and I. Woody took a step back from me and a step towards "her", his mouth open ready to speak. He never got the chance before the brown-haired woman ran off.

Woody's face filled with sadness and then that rare look of anger came across his handsome features. He turned to me, his eyes seemingly piercing through my heart as he muttered, through clenched teeth, words that I had never wanted to hear from his mouth. "Just friends Jordan. You and I are just friends now." And with that he headed off in the direction that "she" had gone seconds before.

I stood there watching him go, my legs shaking as things begin to sink in. As I realised the meaning behind what had just happened, my knees gave way and I slid to the ground, my knees coming to my chest and my eyes never leaving the spot I'd last seen Woody.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Woody or Jordan however I own the other two characters. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I'm not sure how long I sat there staring but suddenly the brown-haired woman was passing by me, tears still running down her face. Then Woody was behind her. He passed no look in my direction as he followed the brown. I watched them go, not moving from where I was; not speaking; and not being noticed.

It may have been minutes or hours later when Woody passed by me again. One glance at his face revealed a deep hurt that I had seen only once before. The last time I saw that face I had been returning the ring he had bought me.

I took a deep breath as I realised, at that moment, what I needed to do. Slowly I rose to shaky legs and after another breath I headed in the direction that I'd last seen the so-far nameless brown-haired beauty go.

It wasn't long before I found her and a blonde leaning against a big tree. Before I had time to think about what I was doing, I walked up to the two.

Ignoring the looks I received, I introduced myself to the pair and then directed the rest of my words at the brown (who I now knew as Ruby). I didn't tell her about our past, I didn't tell her about all we'd been through, and I didn't tell her my true feelings for Woody. What I did tell her was that I had walked up to him and initiated the kiss. I explained to Ruby that Woody had no idea that it was even going to happen. I also told Ruby that Woody's feelings were for her and not me.

Ruby seemed as though she wasn't sure whether to believe me but then her friend (Bek) spoke up and asked me the one question I'd been subconsciously dreading. She asked, "And Woody, did he kiss you back?"

There was a pause as both eyes looked to mine and I thought about the question. Suddenly I lost everything; my knees went shaky, my voice disappeared; and a numbness came over me.

"No…" I whispered in response to Bek's question, my head lowering towards the ground. From that moment I seemed to move almost as though someone else was controlling me; I moved automatically. I knew what I had to do now and that made the numbness appear worse.

It took a few minutes for my information to sink in with Ruby before I heard her make the comment "but I don't know where he would be."

Before I had time to think about it, I had quietly answered "I do". Bek was the only one who heard me and the look of sadness she gave me made up my mind. I was not someone who was going to be pitied by anyone for any reason at all.

Clearing my throat, I turned to Ruby and said "follow me", before heading to where I knew Woody would be. I never once glanced over my shoulder to see whether the women were following me but I knew they would be.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Jordan or Woody but I own Ruby and Bek. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It wasn't long before I found Woody. He turned towards me and shot me a look of anger through the sadness pooled in his eyes. It was then that he must have spotted Ruby as the anger faded and a look of hope appeared.

I stepped to the side and was soon joined by Bek as Ruby slowly walked over to join Woody. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the pair. The shyness between them soon disappeared as apologies were made before I watched my Woody take Ruby into his arms.

I turned slightly unable to bear the sight and found that Bek was no longer by my side or even anywhere in sight. I turned my eyes back to Woody and Ruby in time to see them disappear behind some shade tents, walking slowly hand in hand.

Seemingly no longer being able to hold my weight, my legs gave way and I was soon crouched on the ground against a small tree. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared straight ahead. I couldn't cry; I couldn't scream; I couldn't chase after Woody and demand an explanation; I couldn't do anything that I felt like I should be doing. I just sat and stared. I had no real idea about what exactly had just happened but I knew that I'd lost Woody.

I felt nothing and although everything around me faded, I didn't jump as a voice beside me quietly said "he loved you for so long."

I didn't look up at the face and made no comment even as the shoes beside me retreated until they were out of sight.

I wasn't usually a big crier but right now I started to wish that the tears would come; that I could do something to rid some of the numbness I felt. But I couldn't do it; no tears would come.

Although Woody had chased me for so long, when I finally took that chance with him, I still had my worries. Woody is a few years (2 years in fact) younger than me and although he said that age never worried him, I was always conscious of the fact that he might one day realise that he wanted someone his age or younger than him. I had mentioned that thought to him one night but he assured me that I was the only one he wanted and that we were perfect for each other.

It probably wasn't the best thing for me to do but I sat there thinking about the promises we'd made; the promises he'd made.

Whether it was subconsciously or not, at times throughout my thoughts I head his laugh; that sound that I was so used to being directed at me; that sound that gave me shivers.

At that thought, as if by some miracle, I felt one tear leak out of the corner of my eye and travel down my cheek before dripping from my chin to the dirt I sat on. I expected more to follow but no others chased that lone tear in its path.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


End file.
